


Immortal

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: 100quills, Dragons, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-15
Updated: 2007-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-14 20:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dragons are immortal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immortal

**Author's Note:**

> For my 100Quills challenge, with the prompt, "Immortal"

Dragons are all but immortal. It is the first rule of Handling, and it always prompts the first question. Handlers are anything but. This is something that Charlie and every other Handler is well aware of. So why does the one need the other? As it was explained to him, as a buffer against the rest of the world.

Wars mean little to Dragons in the long run, but in the short term, they can be quite aggravating. A loss of food, of nesting areas, of the chance to socialize with other dragons. Handlers are a convenient way to maintain this status quo, and to take care of small annoyances that are survivable, but irritating.

Charlie has to remember this, above all things. Because Handlers are not immortal. And the day they think they are, is the day they will be proven otherwise.


End file.
